Episode 86 - Win! Spring Grand Prix!
Win! Spring Grand Prix! is the 48th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 86th episode in the series overall. It first aired on March 07th, 2016. Plot It's the Genius Team vs. the Hardworking Team again! To return CelePara to the PriPara it was before and stop Hibiki's plan of becoming a Vocal Doll, Laala and her friends participate in the Grand Prix. The performance that will decide everything finally begins! Summary The episode starts with Meganee bringing up the news about the Spring Idol Grand Prix competition against the new CelePara Opera Company and Friendol. Meanwhile, Friendol are practicing for the big day and also heard the same news. Dorothy was fired up to defeat the opposing team and even imagines herself that if she wins, Hibiki will become her butler. This caused an interruption in their practice but Usagi was able to bring out Dorothy from her imagination. Kuma coaches the rest of the group and they also get motivated as well, everyone but Laala, who was in deep thoughts the whole time. Laala was outside the practice room alone until Mirei joined her and asked her what's the problem. Laala told her what she thinks about Hibiki and wants to be her friend. Mirei, carefully listening to Laala, told her that she can reach her heart but they must defeat CelePara Opera Company first. Because of the words from Mirei, Laala was motivated to practice again. CelePara Opera Company are also practicing and are determined to win the Spring Grand Prix no matter what. While so, Fuwari was watching the five idols practicing while feeling a little down. At night, after Faruru talks with Gaaruru, Fuwari paid her a visit. Fuwari noticed the margarets that Falulu was holding and described it as pretty while imagining her homeland, Palps. Faruru asked questions about the Palps and wants to see it but Fuwari just said that she will get there soon and exits. Before the competition, Laala's family told her to do her best during the competition. With a Capisce!, Laala now feels excited than nervous. Before the two teams enter the stage, they had a friendly talk about not losing to each other. After coord changing, the finally awaited battle has begun. Now, performing Around The PriParaland, the two teams were able to do Gold Airy and change into the Spring Dream Parade Coord but the fight is not over yet. They have to reach the bell which is way up high and Hibiki is excited enough to ring the bell in order to make her wish. However, the remaining nine idols tried to stop Hibiki from ever reaching the bell in order for her not to turn into a Vocal Doll. Their tactics failed but all didn't stop. Hibiki was able to perform Platinum Airy, surprising the audience, especially the mascots, Ajimi and Fuwari, who were watching all along. Using Platinum Airy, Hibiki was able to fly faster but was stopped by Falulu who also did Platinum Airy. Hibiki thought that Faruru was on her side until she tried to pull her back while she described the margarets from her talk with Fuwari. Hibiki let go off Falulu and told her that they'll talk later. Faruru falls but was saved by Laala, whom Faruru told to save Hibiki because she doesn't want her to experience how bad being a VocalDoll is. Laala did just that but Hibiki was too fast enough that caused a strong wind, blowing away Laala and the gang. The remaining eight idols all joined hands to support Laala and reach the bell before Hibiki. With a cheer, the eight idols were able to throw Laala up and she was almost in par with Hibiki. While so, Laala told her that she wants to be her friend but Hibiki declines but was amazed along with the audience that Laala was able to perform Final Airy. The bell was only a few distances away, and the race begins. Reaching their hands to the bell only one was able to reach it, and that is Laala. Because of this FriendAll was able to Cyalume Change into the Princess Coord and ring the bell. The audience broke into laughter and joy, especially Ajimi and Fuwari. Hibiki was upset and cannot accept that she lost. As Meganii was about to announce the winner, the CelePara castle was about to shake and breaks down, because of the broken system. Major Events *Friendall won the Spring Grand Prix. *This marks the first time that Laala and Aroma used Golden Airy. *Hibiki and Faruru performed the Platinum Airy. *Laala performed the Final Airy. *This is the first time all the main Idols of season 1 and 2 performed together (excluding Fuwari and Ajimi). *Laala gets the Dream Parade Princess Coord. Trivia Video Gallery Awards Bestepiodearc2.png 2015epipsodeoty.png Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:2nd PriPara Wiki Awards